


Gawain NSFW alphabet

by Simpknight



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW Alphabet, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic, Quickies, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpknight/pseuds/Simpknight
Summary: A list of headcanons for Sir Gawain
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Gawain NSFW alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing a fic for my boy Gawain but ended up doing this instead, sorry for being unable to concentrate on just one thing.  
> Anyway, it was fun and that's what matters, so hope you like it!  
> I'll probably do one of this for Lancelot and Iskandar too. This men need love and I'm going to give them some.

**A - Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He's a patient listener so don't think twice if you ever need to talk after about anything.

When you two lay together he'll be the big spoon, taking advantage of his position to cover your neck with kisses.

**B - Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Even though everyone knows he's a breast man, it's little known that he's quite fond of their partner’s hands; if his hands are bigger than yours that would probably awake his protective instincts.

About his favorite part, he doesn't have a preference but he loves it when you play with his hair. You can also worship his arms, he won't put any objections.

**C - Cum (Anything to do with cum, basically)**

He normally likes to finish inside, but in case he doesn't he'll cum on your chest or stomach. Also let him clean it up for you, he'll do it gladly.

**D - Dirty secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Not even his fellow knights know about it, but he would consider being over stimulated by his partner, specially by using nipple clamps.

**E - Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He knows the basics so you'll need to teach him whenever you want to try something new. He would be nervous at first but when he gets the handle of it he'll ask you to try out more things.

**F - Favorite position (This goes without saying)**

Cowgirl position; there's nothing better that watch his partner move on top of him, displaying their beautiful frame.

**G - Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)**

He tends to be quite serious but that doesn't mean he won't laugh if you ever joke around. Maybe that's something he needs from time to time to remind him sex is also supposed to be fun for both of you.

**H - Hair (How well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

Looking presentable is a must, so he takes care about his pubic hair by trimming it a bit, specially if it starts to get annoying.

**I - Intimacy (How are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

Gawain likes to keep his knightly demeanor until the end, even if he sometimes fails at it because his horny self likes to pop up from time to time.

Something that should be taken into account is that he can sometimes disconnect when he is on edge; at this moment don't expect him to think at all, he'll be a pure mess.

**J - Jack off (Hasturbation headcanon)**

He masturbates from time to time, specially after tension situations as a stress relief.

**K - Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

His favorite? Quite obvious: breast fucking. The second one he loves the most (which he will deny) is orgasm denial, so feel free to tease him as much as you want.

**L - Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Gawain is a classic man so he will prefer doing it in your room. In case you want to spice things up you'll have to convince him somehow. However if we talk about PDA he doesn't mind where you are, he'll use any excuse to get intimate.

**M - Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

It actually takes little effort if you know how to. A piece of advice: try teasing him in font of his colleagues, doesn't matter how to (though it will more effective touching him discreetly to make him nervous.)

**N - No (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Intentional exhibitionisms; even if he can adapt to your likings, one thing is to try a risky location and other is to be fully exposed to peoples eyes.

**O - Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

As said before, he likes to have his partner on top, so he'll enjoy having you sit on his face, but that doesn't mean he dislikes being on the receiving end; be sure to treat him from time to time.

**P - Pace (Are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

Gawain always starts slowly, taking his time, but his pace can change in a split second, depending on how needy he is. Remember that you can be in control whenever you want, take that as an opportunity to guide him so he can adapt to your own rhythm.

**Q - Quickie (Their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

It's not something he does really often, only when either both or one of you is on a rush and needs to relief some steam.

**R - Risk (Are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)**

As long as things are talked he can consider any kind of experimentation; risky places are ok as long as there is a minimum privacy.

In case you're also in a relationship with Lancelot he could also accept doing a threesome, but expect both of them competing with each other for every little reason.

**S - Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

His endurance is B+, meaning he can go for a nice amount of time, however he probably won't last long unless he's on a good day, literally speaking; his skill set makes him a powerful knight under the sun in all aspects.

**T - Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

Gawain won't use toys by his own, so he'll wait until you both are alone. Cock rings and nipple clamps are good options to use on him, specially if you want to torture him by masturbating while he is watching, unable to release himself. When using them on a partner nipple clamps are probably his preference too, even if it's just for the aesthetic of it.

**U - Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He enjoys teasing very much, even more when you tease him back. He'll provably get flustered for a moment before continuing messing around

**V - Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

Normally he will try to make the littlest noise possible: silent whimpers and low groans. Remember however that when you manage to put him on edge, he starts getting louder to the point of babbling nonsense.

**W - Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

He has thought about fucking you while you're wearing his cape, multiple times.

**X - X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

His dick isn't extremely big, just average size, but in compensation it's pretty thick.

**Y - Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

He can handle himself unless you've been apart from each other for a long time, then he will start getting needy and try to find a way to spend some time with you.

**Z - Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Not right after sex although it takes little time for him to fall asleep; with you under his embrace his body is completely relaxed so fatigue will hit harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'll try to do more things, let's just pray uni work doesn't end me.


End file.
